Curb your Enthuiasm: Back to New York City
by Dav85
Summary: Larry David fly together with his Friends Richard Lewis and Eugene Levy to New York City to work on the Woody Allen Movie he plays in


Larry and Loretta lying in their Bed and sleeping as the Doorbell rings and rings

Loretta screams "Ey yo Leon open the fucking Door you Motherfucker"

Leon who sits on the Couch and watching Football screams "Yo i fucken open the motherfuckin door"

and stand up to open the Door and its Richard Lewis "Ey yo R.L. my Man whats up wanna come in watching Football and drink some Beer"

Richard Lewis: "That sound terrific but i don't have Time we must be in One Hour at the Airport its Larry allready finish?"

Leon: "No"

Richard Lewis: "Did he packed allready?"

Leon: "No"

Richard Lewis: "Did he showered allready"

Leon: "No"

Richard Lewis: "What the Fuck he is doin all the Day"

Leon:"Sleeping"

Richard Lewis:"What a Schmock"

Larry and Loretta sleeping peacefully and cuddle together until Leon and Richard Lewis crash into the Room

Richard Lewis:"Ey yo L.D. wake up you horny Motherfucker Larry wake up whats the Matter with you we miss out Plane"

Larry:"What Plane"

Richard Lewis:"What Plane? The Plane to New York!"

Larry:"What do we want in New York"

Richard Lewis:"What do we want in New York? The Woody Allen Movie!"

Larry:"Oh i remember i make me ready"

he says and stands up and walk to the Bathroom shortly after them Loretta stands up to and walk to the Bathroom wairing a neglice and have lazy hair smilin to Richard Lewis he smilin back and falls shortly after that back in his neurotic Phase

Richard Lewis:"Larry hurry up Eugene Levy is waiting for us at the Airport Burger King"

Meanwhile the Kids are wake up too and ran to the Kitchen where Aunt Rae making Waffles and Eggs with Beacon for Breakfast Leon sits allready at the Table eating a Crossaint drinking a Orange Juice and reading the Newspaper Richard Lewis join them and ask

Richard Lewis: "Whats with the Beer"

Leon: "Yo you get em Keysha handle Uncle Richard some Beer

Larry is now finish and he ran the Steps down grab some waffles and say "Lets go Lewis" kiss Loretta on the Back and say

Larry: "Bye to the Blacks, watch my House and promise me No Houseparty"

Leon: "Allright L.D."

Larry: "Can i really trust you"

Leon: "Yo"

Larry looks at Leon to found out if he lying

Larry: "Ok i believe you"

Leon: "Allright L.D. show that Apple Pussys from which Flava L.D. from L.A. is"

Loretta:"And then i show that Apple Bitches the Flava of my Fist"

Richard Lewis interrupts "Sorry to disturb this Conversation but we must hit the Plane the Shuttle Bus is allready waiting"

And so they ran into the Shuttle Bus who bring them to the Airport where there arrive scrape trough they ran to the the Burger King where Eugene Levy is waiting he greets them

Eugene Levy "Where are you been i waiting here for Hours"

Together they ran to the Boarding Gate and than right trough the Airplane to New York City in the Plane their sitting there Richard Lewis get drunk Larry tries to sleep Eugene Levy sits there he had drink 22 Coffee while waiting for the others so he is totally squirrelly and his Eyes are wide open so he noticed that Phillip Michael Thomas is with them on the Plane he stands up and greets him

Eugene Levy: "Hey you the Black Guy from Miami Vice"

Phillip Michael Thomas:"O yeah i am wann join me for some Coffee"

Eugene Levy: "Oh yeah i love Coffee when i tell this to my Optician he is a big Fan of you"

Phillip Michael Thomas "Oh yeah did he also sell sunglasses?"

Eugene Levy: "Ya he do that he have beautiful Sunglasses"

Phillip Michael Thomas: "Oh thats great maybe you introduce me to him when we back in L.A."

Eugene Levy:"It will be a pleasure for me"

Meanwhile Larry wakes up look around and see Eugene Levy talkin to Phillip Michael Thomas and a drunken Richard Lewis who flirts with a Flight Attentand he gets hungry so he eats some pretzles now he is getting thirsty

Larry scream "This Pretzles makin me thirsty"

He looks around and see only Flight Attentand the one who is flirting with Richard Lewis so he scream a bit louder and harsher "This Pretzles makin me thirsty"

No Response he says to and Old Fat Man

Larry:"Do you see that instead she is doing her Job she is flirtin with a drunken Richard Lewis ok when it was a sober Leonardo de Caprio i can understand a little bit but thats a drunken Richard Lewis

So he scream again louder and harsher "This Pretzles makin me thirsty"

No Response again so he scream as loud and harsh es he can "This Pretzles makin me thirsty"

so that the whole Plane is watching at him and

Richard Lewis says "Larry a little bit discipline please"

Larry respones "Whats about the Soda"

The Flight Attentand give Larry a Soda

Eugene Levy winks him by "Hey Larry come over here is somebody who wanna met you"

Larry goes to them and greets Phillip Michael Thomas "Hey you the Black Guy from Miami Vice"

P.M.T. answers "Yeah i am and you the Guy who wrote Seinfeld"

Larry:"Well not all but most of it"

P.M.T.:"My Favourite Episode is The Puerto Rican Day is that from you"

Larry:"No"

P.M.T."Ah but i glad to met you anyway lets meet for some drink in New York"

Eugene Levy: "Yes we at the Mario's for Diner be invited to step by"

P.M.T.:"Yeah i will do that"

Larry puts Eugene Levy on the Side: "Hey why you inviting this Guy if you sure that Woody Allen like that?"

Eugene Levy laughs: "Woody Allen likes everyone"

Larry respones "No he didn't"

As they arrived Woody Allen is waiting for them at the Boarding Gate Phillip Michael Thomas walks forward and says "By Fellas until then"

He and Woody Allen look each other with grimmy Faces and when hes away

Woody Allen says "Do you know this Guy"

Larry answers "Briefly"

Woody Allen: "I hate him he is my worst Enemy since he did his Motivation Programs a lost a lot of Fans who can identify with me"

Larry punches Eugene Levy soft in the Side "See i told you"

Woody Allen: "But who Cares so lets drive to the Hotel"

Larry: "In which Hotel we housing Carlton Ritz Hilton?"

Woody: "No non of them"

Larry: "Where else Palace Mariott Waldorf Astoria"

Woody: "No somerwhere else"

Larry: "Where somewhere else"

Woody: "Just somewhere else"

it depends that they sleeping at the Appartment of Woody Allens Aunt in the 76th Street

Larry: "Why we sleeping here Woody"

Woody: "Well the Check for the Film Budget is not arrived yet so i place you here for the First Time"

Larry: "But whe can afford Hotel Rooms by us self"

Woody: "No i say you invited and so you are invited"

Woody Allens Aunt comes in and its Barbara Streisand in colourful Dress screaming "Hi everybody" everybody says hi too than

Barbara Streisand asks "Who want some Bagels"

and everybody is hungry so she brought a Ton of Bagels and everybody is eating

Woody Allen notice:"But don't eat to much spare your Hunger for the Dinner"

so they pack over their Packages now the Appartment is very big so everybody has an Single Room everybody go on it Larry is in his Room ang pack over his package as Woody Allens Aunt come in and pack him from the Behind

Barbara Streisand:"Oh Larry i waiting for this Moment all the Time take me take me as you never take any Woman before"

Larry try to resits but she is in a Mad Rage bun in this Moment Woody Allen comes in and his Aunt turn normal from one Second to the Other

Woody Allen "Go get Larry some Alone Time Aunt we go to the Living Room and play some Chess"

and looks curious to Larry as they alle enpacked they go the Restaurant their Table is waiting and everybody orders a Big Expensive Meal because Woody Allen can chalk here as much as he want because the Owner is a Big Fan from him all is perfect and everybody is happy and enjoin their Meal until Phillip Michael Thomas arrived Woody Allen noticed him directly and as he sees that hes smilin an walk to their Table

Woody Allen screams "What want this Guy here i hate him that ruins the complete Diner for me"

Eugene Levy "Whats the Matter with you thats a nice Guy"

Richard Lewis: "Yeah he's allright"

Woody Allen: "Did you think so too Larry"

Larry makes his sceptic Face "Eeh"

Phillip Michael Thomas looking mad at him

Woody Allen "Allright when all of my Friends say this Guy is allright i agreed to go on with the dinner but Larry didn't like him too so i have enough of this"

Phillip Michael Thomas looks to Larry "What the Fuck" than he says "Fine im goin but when i met somebody of you at the Street i didn't guarantee for nothing" and rams the Door

"So we finish Diner now" Larry says all about nothing happenend

But Woody Allen isn't in the Mood for Eating anymore and decide to leave "No when a Dinner is once ruined it keeps ruined" so they leaving the Restaurant

Larry: "What a fucked up Evening i hope its allright at home"

Switch to his Home where the Blacks celebrating a Party and invited around 300 Primaly Black but also Latinos, Oakies and Asians theres Hustlers with their Bitches Gangsters with their Uzi's and Biker with their Bikes in the House Strippers dancing at Poles, Gamblers at the Poker Tables and Drunks at the Bar Coke Sniffers at the Toilet and Stoners in the Living Room

Switch back to Larry "Im sure it is"

They get into a Taxi who is driven by an Asian Indian Woody Allen describe the Way to the Appartment of his Aunt and the Indian look at them

Asian Indian: "Hey you the Man with the Glasses who fuck the young Girls and you they Father of the Guy who have his Dick in the Apple Pie and you are the Guy who the Girl from Halloween always wanna sleep with and you the Grandfather from Arrested Development"

Everybody is amused except of Larry who hate it when he was confused with Will Arnett they all share the Bill and give a greatful Tip except of Larry and they go back to the Appartment to get some sleep before the Filming begins

Larry showers, brush his tooth, put his Pyama on and lies down in the Bed switch the Light off and then he hear the Voice "Hello Baby im waiting for you all the night" and so the Raping begins and Larrys Crys will be heard in a thousands of miles away


End file.
